Simplicity
by alexis mae
Summary: Crazy isn’t it? Something that seems so simple can escalate. She thought it was perfect. She thought it would never end. But nothing ever turned out the way she planned...HGDM. Rating may change as story progresses.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. Some of Rowling's events have been altered slightly to benefit my story. It's not completely accurate, but I don't think I've destroyed it too much.

Crazy isn't it? Something that seems so simple can escalate. She thought it was perfect. She thought it would never end. But nothing ever turned out the way she planned. Was it her fault? Did she push him away? Or was she right in maintaining her solitude? It didn't matter. She probably screwed up, and was willing to accept that.

They wouldn't understand. They never did. She loved Ron and Harry to death, but there were some things that she just _couldn't_ talk to them about. Ginny…well, she was fine when it came to talking about the usual things, but this was different. Even Ginny wouldn't understand this.

She didn't know why this was bothering her so bad. It shouldn't. 'He's a waste of your time,' she told herself, 'pointless, worthless scum.' It didn't matter. He was still what occupied her thoughts. In her mind, he was still wonderful and amazing, no matter what she tried to tell herself.

It had started by accident; a wrong place at the wrong time sort of thing that had evolved into something absolutely amazing. She was staying after class with Professor McGonagall to talk about how the lesson had gone that day. Hermione was the only student, besides Neville (of course), that had failed to complete her transfiguration. Hermione had originally thought that the task was simple, but it had proved to be a struggle for her. She knew Ron and Harry would _love _gloating about it later.

The professor went into her office, and Hermione returned to her desk to gather her things when he appeared in the doorway. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Malfoy. She had heard him talking outside the hallway only moments before, and had prayed that he wouldn't come into the classroom. She had neither the time nor the energy to deal with him today. Since he was already in here, she hoped that he would just ignore her. "Did the little mudblood stay after class to butter-up the teacher a little bit Granger? I mean, that's how we all know that you get your grades. No mudblood could do as well as you do." If Hermione had any doubt in her mind that he had come into the classroom, this completely erased any doubt in her mind.

"Just shut up Malfoy. I don't want to have to shame you again like I did in Charms. Don't give me a reason to curse you. I'm having a bad enough day as it is."

He stepped towards her. "Aw, poor Granger is having a bad day. What happened Granger? Did Potter break up with you?" He spoke to her with his usual sneer. She knew he was just mocking her and it made her even angrier. She raised her wand, and took another step towards him. Her wand was less than a centimeter from touching his neck.

"Malfoy, I'm serious. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into a ferret. I mean, you were such an _adorable_ ferret." Malfoy blanched at this remark, and, if possible, his pale skin became even paler. Obviously, Moody turning him into a ferret was still a vivid memory in his mind.

"I'll give you more than one, I'll give you twenty reasons, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall stormed out from her office; her stern voice was louder than Hermione had ever heard. "Lower your wand immediately, or an additional twenty points will be deducted." Hermione lowered her wand, but not before roughly prodding Malfoy in the neck. "This is very unexpected, especially from you Ms. Granger. I am very disappointed in you. You, of all people threatening another student. This is absolutely unacceptable behavior. Ten points deducted from Gryffindor! Leave now, both of you! If I hear of this again, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, don't expect me to be so generous. Head Girl and Head Boy should be role models for students at Hogwarts."

Hermione picked up her stuff walked out, followed by Malfoy, who rubbed his neck where Hermione had jabbed him. Hermione thought of all the things that she could say to him, but she realized that she didn't even care. If he wanted to think that he had won, then so be it. It didn't even matter, and she didn't want to be any later to lunch than she already was. After all, she was starving.


End file.
